User devices, such as cellular telephones, may connect to cellular networks via a radio access network (“RAN”). RANs may include base stations, which may serve as an interface between user devices and the cellular network. Base stations may include one or more antennas, via which the base stations may wirelessly communicate with user devices. Some base stations may be associated with remote antennas, such as remote radio heads (“RRHs”), which may be located in a different physical location from the base stations. User devices may communicate with base stations via these RRHs.